Sin edad para amar
by Rikana Tokai
Summary: Dicen que el amor no tiene edad, tal vez las personas tengan razon... Aunque para unos niños de 11 años esto no es impotante. Un fic de Arika-Belmont donde el amor de unos niños pude... talvez... durar para siempre...
1. Cuando nos conocimos

Ya hasta aburre tener que decirlo, pero… Medabot no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto solo satisfacción al ver que les puede gustar. Este e un fic algo así como introductivo. Disfrútenlo y no se vayan sin comentar ¿ok?

* * *

**CAPITULO1**

**[CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS]

* * *

  
**

—Hola, acaso ves las estrellas mientras ideas una estrategia de robo-batalla

—No la veo porque me gusta

—ah…

—¿Y crees que le puedan ganar al equipo de Kenia?

…El sonríe tiernamente…

—Durante todo el día me has hecho muchas preguntas —le dice—Creo que es hora de que me hables un poco de ti

—Que…

Ven porque no te sientas y me hablas de ti —le dice moviendo la mano y posándola a su lado izquierdo de la roca

Ella camina dudosa hasta estar cerca de el y lentamente se sienta junto a el quedando momentáneamente en un pacifico silencio. Luego de unos segundos, cuando ella se voltea ve que el tiene su brazo derecho brazos apoyado en su rodilla con la cabeza apoyada en su palma, esta posición le permitía mirarla cómodamente. Al sentir su intensa mirada, ella se sonroja suavemente (gracias a dios que era de noche).

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella nerviosa ya que el no dejaba de mirarla —¿que pasa?

—Es que hasta ahora no me había fijado en como te brillan los ojos.

Ella se sonroja furiosamente y voltea la cabeza para que este no ve su vergüenza

—A ti… —dice ella mirándolo de reojo —A ti también te brillan

El sonríe in cambiar de posición (¿a este chico no le duele ya el brazo?). Al sentir su mirada nuevamente, esa mirada que a cada segundo a ponía mas y mas nerviosa ella trato de buscar algo que decir.

—Bueno y… que harás cuando regreses a tu país.

—Haré una gran fiesta con todos mis amigos del mundo —le dice cambiando su posición y estirándose para mirar las estrellas —desde que Salí de Islandia he procurado hacer amigos en todos los países a los que he visitado, así que cuando vuelva a Islandia haré una gran fiesta.

—Con todos tus amigos del mundo—le pregunta asombrada

—Si y por supuesto que tu estas invitada —dice bajando la mirada hacia ella sonriente

—¿Yo? —pregunta ella —¿en serio?

—si —le dice —¿iras?

—que si iré —exclama ella uniendo sus manos como si fuera a rezar —por supuesto que si, nunca he salido del país, empezare por Islandia

—Que bien

—¿Y Brass puede ir? —le pregunta emocionada

—Por supuesto —contesta el —nunca le pediría a un meda-guerrero que dejara a su Medabot, a mi no me gustaría separarme de Orkamar

—Gracias —dice ella luego de unos segundos

—¿Porque? —le pregunta

—Por considerarme tu amiga —le explica ella

—Arika… —dice el —¿Quien no querría tener una amiga tan linda como tu?

A Arika le volvió a subir el color a la cara, este chico si que sabía como hacerla avergonzarse. Durante unos segundos ellos no hablaron disfrutando asi de la soledad nocturna, de la paz de la noche, de… pues de su mutua compañía, pasando así los minutos rápidamente…

—¡Cielos! —exclama ella mirando su reloj y levantándose rápidamente —Mira que hora es ya tengo que irme o…

Pero antes de que terminara de levantarse ella siente que su pie resbala y ve que todo le da vueltas… solo siente que empieza a caer a gran velocidad, esperando el gran golpe Arika cierra los ojos, pensando que talvez si lo hacia no le dolería tanto… después e sentir que tocaba tierra Arika espero unos segundos para abrir los ojos viendo que el había amortiguado su caída, cayendo el así al lago mojándose todo.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunta el

—Si —responde ella

Repentinamente ella ve incrédula como el empieza a reírse a carcajadas. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su regazo y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba dentro el rió. Rápidamente se levanta y extiende su mano hacia el

—Vamos —le dice mientras lo ayuda a incorporarse —Tienes que secarte

Belmont toma la mano de su nueva amiga y sale del río aun sonriente

—No te preocupes —le dice el al ver la mirada de ella —estaré bien, no dijiste que tenias que regresar

—¡Es cierto! —exclama ella —pero…

Ella no quería irse, no quería dejarlo n esas condiciones, empapado y con frío.

—Ya te lo dije, estaré bien —le dice mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la urgía irse —Ya es muy tarde y en tu casa deben de estar muy preocupados

—Bueno adiós entonces —dice ella alejándose del campamento —Buenas noches Belmont

—Buenas noches linda Arika —le contesta el —que tengas dulces sueños…

Arika empieza a caminar sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupada por Belmont, no le gustaba dejarlo así… poco a poco, paso a paso Arika se iba acercando a su casa, ya se había olvidado de la historia del equipo de Islandia, solo tenia cabeza para un chico de pelo rubio un poco desordenados y ojos grises de mirada tierna y amable que por alguna razón a hacia ruborizarse.

* * *

**[NOTAS DE LA AUTORA] **

Hola amigos le ha gustado el primer capitulo del fic, espero que si…

Para aquellos que ven mucho a medabots, se que hay escenas que no van y otras que faltan, pero para el fic debe ser así. Les pido a todos ustedes que si escribo un nombre mal o algo así me lo comuniquen para arreglarlo ¿ok?

Como todos se han dado cuenta este es un fic de Belmont Y Arika, esta historia situada en la edad de los chicos del anime, luego haré otra donde han pasado algunos años, se que el capitulo no esta muy **waoo** pero ténganme paciencia ¿si?. El fic lo tengo programado para unos 7 capítulos, pueden ser más o pueden ser menos, tratare de actualizar seguido así que manténganse atentos

Para cualquier duda o comentario sugerencia escríbanme un review se los agradeceré mucho.

******Rikana Tokai  
**


	2. Es mi culpa

Y aquí esta mi segunda entrega. Lo siento si me tomo mucho tiempo para actualizar, mi excusa es que espero encontrar algunos datos en la serie que me faltan. Sobre todo los nombres de los chicos y sus medabots. Bien como saben nada de la serie me pertenece.

Antes que se me olvide cuando vean unas caritas con asteriscos ***¬¬*** es que cambia el plano de la historia, es decir pasa a otra persona, lugar etc. También cuando ven una palabra, frase u oración encerrada en snbfs es un pensamiento.

Bueno sin más preámbulo la historia…

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**[FUE MI CULPA]

* * *

  
**

Ya había amanecido, para ser mas específicos ya eran las 9:00 AM del otro día y Arika iba de aquí para a ya, dando tantas vueltas indecisa cerca de…

—Si buscas a Belmont esta ahí —le dice Brass a su Meda-Guerrera mientras señalaba la casa de campaña donde habitaban el equipo de Islandia.

—Si lo se —le responde Arika

Deteniéndose frente a la puerta de tela impermeable de la casa que ocultaba lo que había dentro de esta, Arika alarga su mano izquierda y retira la tela…

—Hola —saluda sonriente—Buenos días ¡Ohhh!

Los tres chicos del equipo de Islandia estaban dentro, dos de ellos Batona y Heckla los compañeros de Belmont se veían muy preocupados debido a que su líder estaba acostado en su sleeping con lo que parecía una temperatura muy alta, que se podía distinguir desde donde estaba Arika.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunta ella muy preocupada

—Tiene fiebre —dice Batona a su nueva amiga —le empezó anoche pero no hemos podido bajársela

—Pero como pasó —pregunta ella preocupada

—Por si no te acuerdas cuando ayer el risco se derrumbó el me salvo y cayo al agua—dice Orkamar

—Si es cierto —dice ella acordándose que ayer el líder el equipo de Islandia había conseguido un Géiser y que debido a este la parte superior del risco se había debilitado causando un derrumbe que por poco le cuesta la vida a Orkamar _Pero esa no fue la única vez que el cayo al río empapándose con el agua helada, también lo hizo cuando la salvo a ella…_

_Es mi culpa_ piensa ella mirando a Belmont

—No te preocupes —le dice el al ver su mirada adivinándole el pensamiento mientras se incorporaba —Estoy bien

—¡No te levantes! — le grita Heckla a su amigo

—Es mi culpa — dice ella bajando la mirada con tristeza

—No es tu culpa —dice Belmont —Solo…

No pudo continuar ya que sentía que todo le daba vueltas, que caía al vacío y que todo se le volvía negro, síntomas que daban a entender que estaba próximo a desmayarse.

Batona y Heckla sostuvieron a Belmont antes de que este se desplomara sin conocimiento…

—¡Belmont! —exclamo Heckla

—Que vamos a hacer —pregunta desesperado Batona —Esta muy mal, no puede seguir así.

—¿Qué, que haremos? —pregunta Arika —Llamaremos a una ambulancia eso es lo que haremos, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital…

* * *

El olor la invadía. Arrastrándose como la niebla, penetraba por todos los lugares, en cada aliento. Le llenaba los pulmones, y el recuerdo se agarraba a ella de tal manera que necesitaba de toda su fortaleza para no gritar.

Arika se miraba las manos, para no perder el control, las apretaba con tal fuerza que se le estaban durmiendo los dedos quedándose tan blancas como las potentes luces que le hacían daño en los ojos. Pero no podía apartar la mirada. No podía mirar hacia arriba, no quería ver. No quería recordar…

Después del accidente automovilístico y durante la recuperación de su madre, había aprendido a temer a los pasillos de hospital. Esas instituciones austeras, de esperanza y curación, con esos olores a medicinas y a limpiezas mancilladas por la peste de la enfermedad y las heridas. De la muerte.

No quería recordar, pero no podía olvidar el cuerpo golpeado de su madre y el olor a sangre que fluía por las puertas que la separaban de ella. Dejándola sola, mas sola de lo que nunca había estado una niña de 5 años, con aquel miedo a la muerte que ninguna medicina podía curar.

No podía olvidar, pero con el paso del tiempo había prendido a ocultarlo en un lugar recóndito el cerebro, mientras el dolor y la tristeza comenzaban a disminuir. Estaba paralizada por el miedo, enredada en los recuerdos y rezando para que todo saliera bien. Hace 6 años su madre estuvo a punto de morir, la única persona que tenía en el mundo ya que su padre un corresponsal de guerra había muerto cuando ella tenía días de nacida. Todo fue por su culpa, la preocupación de su madre, el accidente, todo…

**[FLASH-BACK]**

—Pero hija…

—No me importa lo que pienses ¡TE ODIO!

—¡Arika!

—Si te odio, te odio porque mi papa se murió por tu culpa

La niña salio corriendo de la casa en dirección de la carretera sin importarle si su made la seguía o no solo quería alejarse de ella.

Esa mañana Arika había ido a la casa de su abuela paterna, una mujer amargada por la muerte de su hijo, una mujer que culpaba a la esposa por haberlo dejado cumplir su sueño, ser corresponsal de guerra. Una mujer que aprovechaba cada segundo de su vida para amargarle la suya a su nuera. Sin importarle si era a través e una niña inocente de 5 años. Arika había sufrido mucho la ausencia de su padre, principalmente en la escuela cuando niñas de su misma edad se burlaban de ella por no tener un padre…

—¡ARIKA!

Arika oyó los pasos apresurados de su madre que la seguían no quería verla nunca mas, para ese entonces Arika había salido a la carretera, como sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla no vio el coche que se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad hasta que fue muy tarde. Repentinamente siente como es empujada por su espalda cayendo así lejos del coche que con un chirrido de gomas se había detenido de golpe.

Después e eso todo había sido muy confuso y muy claro a la vez, su madre la había salvado de morir arriesgándose ella en el intento. Una ambulancia las llevo al hospital curando las leves heridas que tenia, separándola de su madre a quien habían llevado los médicos a cirugía para tratar de salvarle la vida. Durante toda la noche Arika había reflexionado sobre lo sucedido, dándose cuenta el error que había cometido al culpar a su madre.

Cuando su madre por fin se recupero hablo con ella contándole muchas cosas sobre su padre, y preguntándole por que ella había pensado que su padre había muerto por su culpa. Arika le confeso todo lo que había pasado, desde ese entonces Arika y su madre se mudaron a la casa que hasta ahora habitaban. Arika no había vuelto a ver a su abuela, ni falta le hacia. Su madre y ella eran ahora las mejores amigas, llevándose tan bien que había momentos en que no parecían madre e hija.

**[FIN FLASH-BACK]**

Aun así Arika no había olvidado, no creía que fuera a olvidar nunca…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su mejor amigo Ikky Tenryu, quien venia comparado de su "inseparable" y presumido Medabot

—¿Como esta? —pregunta Ikky a sus amigos al llegar junto a ellos

—¿Que fue lo que paso? —pregunta Metabee a su vez

—No sabemos como esta aun —les contesta Heckla —Aun no nos dicen nada

—Pero como fue que se enfermo —pregunta Metabee otra vez

—Fue debido su caída al río cuando me salvó ayer —contesta Orkamar

—Y que pasara con la Robo-batalla de mañana —pregunta Ikky –Acaso creen que Belmont este lo suficientemente bien para competir.

—¡ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE AHORA! —El grito de Arika resonó n toda la sala de espera —¡LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE SE REPONGA NO QUE PIENSE EN UNA ROBO-BATALLA!

—Yo… —Ikky no sabia que decir, la verdad era que fue un comentario fuera de lugar —Yo… no quiero que piensen que no me interesa la salud de Belmont es solo que…

—No te preocupes Ikky —le dicen Batona y Heckla —Nosotros también estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

—La verdad es que nos cuesta admitirlo pero tendremos que retirarnos del torneo —le dice Batona a Ikky y a Arika.

—¿Retirarse? —pregunta Metabee —¿Pero por que?

—Sin Belmont todo esta perdido

—Es cierto nosotros somos un equipo no podríamos competir si Belmont no esta

—Eso seria como si un barco este sin timón

—¡Pero no pueden hacer eso! —Exclama Arika —¡Ustedes vinieron desde muy lejos para competir en el campeonato mundial no pueden retirarse ahora!

En ese momento un hombre alto de pelo cano, vestido con una bata blanca sale un cubículo no muy retirado de donde se encontraban los chicos, interrumpiendo su conversación al preguntar sobre los parientes del joven Belmont Lathander

—¿Ustedes son los parientes del paciente?

—Realmente no —responden Batona y Heckla —Somos sus amigos, sus familiares están todos en Islandia.

—Entiendo —responde el doctor lentamente

—Que pasa doctor —pregunta Arika muy nerviosa —¿Acaso su condición es muy grave?

—No —dice el medico después de unos segundos —Ustedes lo trajeron a tiempo, así que el riesgo de que su resfriado se convirtiera en una pulmonía ha desaparecido.

—¿Entonces?—pregunta Ikky —Para que necesita a sus padres si no es nada grave

—Bueno —dice el medico —Le voy a dar de alta, pero para eso necesito que este acompañado de alguien y que no se agite mucho. Alguien que lo cuide, le de sus medicamentos a sus horas…

—Yo lo haré Arika se había acercado y poniéndose frente a el le repitió —Yo lo haré, —Belmont y sus amigos se quedaran en mi casa.

—Bueno Arika no quisiéramos causar molestias —dice Batona

—Si es cierto —responde Heckla —Nosotros podemos quedarnos en un hotel

—¡NO! —dice Arika —¡SE QUEDARAN EN MI CASA!

—Pero es que…

—Esta bien chicos —responde una voz detrás del doctor —Nos quedaremos en casa de Arika

Todos miraron y vieron que el paciente Belmont Lathander había salido del cubículo ayudado por la enfermera. La fiebre según el medico había remitido y el paciente se encontraba "bien", solo con los malestares y dolores que una fuerte gripe ocasiona

—Belmont grita Arika arrojándose en sus brazos —¿Estas bien?

—Si —responde el un poco sonrojado

Arika se retira rápidamente al darse cuenta que abrazaba a un chico y mas delante de todos. Sonrojada evito mirarlo a los ojos y tratando de disimular su vergüenza Arika le agradeció todo al medico y con la ayuda de Ikky Batona Heckla llevo a Belmont que estaba muy débil a su casa. Su madre estaba encantada, Arika no llevaba muchos amigos a casa, a excepción de Ikky y los demás claro.

Le daremos la habitación que esta a lado de la tuya Arika le dice su madre como tiene una puerta que comunica con la tuya seria mas fácil que lo oyeras si necesita algo

No creo que sea necesario señora le dice Belmont a la madre de Arika

La madre de Arika no le hizo caso, cuando entraron la habitación la madre de Arika se excuso diciendo que tenia que atender la comida que preparaba, recordándoles también antes de irse que la comida estaría en 15 minutos, saliendo de la habitación cerro la puerta detrás de si dejando a nuestros protagonistas solos ya que los otros integrantes del equipo de Islandia habían ido a buscar sus cosas al campamento y tardarían unos 45 minutos en el proceso de ida y vuelta.

Estas cómodo pregunto Arika a Belmont acomodándole las almohadas y cubriéndolo con el edredón

Si gracias responde el con una sonrisa que ya eran muy conocidas por Arika

Y como te sientes ahora le pregunta ella

Muy bien le responde

Belmont empezó Arika quiero disculparme por todo, fue mi culpa que te enfermaras y…

Un dedo se poso sobre sus labios callando la disculpa innecesaria de Arika

Ya te lo dije le dice el quedamente no fue tu culpa

Pero es que cuando me salvaste ayer te caíste y por eso tu te…

Unos labios suaves acallaron la explosión de palabras atropelladas de Arika obligándola a olvidarse de todo y de todos centrando su atención en el beso, _Su Primer Beso _y en la persona encargada de proporcionarles las maravillosas sensaciones que sentía. Lentamente, muy lentamente después de lo que parecieron horas, años, pero que realmente fueron solo unos segundos, esos labios se fueron retirando de los suyos.

—He querido hacer eso desde anoche —le dice el mientras se acomodaba en la cama —¿Arika?

Belmont se preocupo al ver que ella no le contestaba, acaso había cometido una estupidez, tal vez Arika no sintiera lo mismo que el… Arika miraba fijamente el suelo mientras se tocaba los labios con la punta de sus dedos… después de unos segundos que le parecieron horas a Belmont Arika levanta la mirada sonriente.

—Así que estaba desesperado por besarme señor Lathander le pregunta ella en tono de broma —O es que acaso piensa contagiarme como venganza.

Belmont se relaja visiblemente y sonríe como antes, recostándose nuevamente en la cama, descansando su cuerpo adolorido. Lamentablemente antes de que este pudiera contestar, la madre de Arika toco a la puerta.

—Adelante dice Arika —Pasa mama

—Hija le dice esta luego de preguntarle a Belmont como se sentía —La comida esta lista

—Voy a comer aquí mama —le dice esta

—Si —dice la madre —Lo supuse, así que traje esta mesa plegable para que pudieras conversar con tu amigo.

Entrando la mesa a la habitación que por cierto era muy hermosa, en un extremo estaba el baño, a unos metros de este estaba un escritorio que había pertenecido al padre de Arika. Frente a este un gran ventanal que permitía ver el exterior y arrojaba mucha luz a la habitación, sobretodo cuando amanecía. La cama, que dominaba la habitación, era doble y estaba cubierta con una suave tela color crema, a los lados estaban 2 mesitas de noche de caoba y a un costado estaba un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, la madre de Arika ayudada por su hija acomodo la mesa al lado de la cama, a un costado de Belmont.

—Hija —le dice —Ven para que subas tu comida y la comida que le prepare al joven Belmont, una sopa bien calientita, para que le asiente el estomago.

—Gracias —le dice Belmont — Y disculpe las molestias que le ocasiono

—No tienes que disculparte —le dice ella sonriente —Es un placer poder ayudarte

Diciendo esto Arika y su madre salen de la habitación dejando a Belmont solo con sus pensamientos, pensamientos que giraban en torno a Arika y a su amor de juventud.

Su abuelo siempre se lo había dicho. Desde que era muy pequeño el abuelo le contaba como había conocido a quien ahora era su abuela. Se conocieron cuando solo tenían 10 años, el abuelo le había contado que ella se había mudado en la misma calle donde el tenia su casa y que la primera vez que la vio supo que ella seria su esposa y la mujer de su vida.

Según el abuelo los hombres de la familia Lathander se enamoraban una vez en la vida y vivían por ese amor. Podían reconocer a la mujer de su vida desde que la veían sin importar la edad que tengan, siendo niños, adolescentes, adultos. Los Lathander sabían cuando el amor de su vida había llegado a ellos.

Siendo niño, como era, Belmont había dudado mucho sobre esta teoría, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, y mas cuando sabia que tenia que volver a su país, a Islandia y a…

—Ya estoy aquí

La puerta se abre interrumpiendo los melancólicos pensamientos del chico, dando paso a la chica que le estaba robando el corazón, a la chica que tendría que abandonar aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

* * *

**[NOTAS DE LA AUTORA]**

Antes que nada gracias a aquellos que han leído mi historia.

Bien algunos tal vez se pregunten si los nombres de los amigos de Belmont so esos… pues si según lo que vi en la serie al momento de ellos pelear contra Kenia este es el nombre que salio en sus fichas, lo que no me acuerdo es el nombre de sus medabots si alguien se los sabe páseme un "cable" ¿porfa si?

En lo referente al apellido de Belmont en la serie no lo he oído mencionar así que es inventado.

**Lathander** es el nombre de una deidad de un juego de rol, ahora no me acuerdo como se llama, pero una de las características principales de esta deidad es la bondad que es una de las características de Belmont, pero la mas importante es que se preocupa por los suyos y los protege.

Hasta aquí es todo amigos…

Nos veremos en la próxima entrega…

**Rikana Tokai**


	3. Somos novios?

**CAPITULO 3**

**[¿SOMOS NOVIOS?]

* * *

  
**

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

Arika estaba furiosa, no podía creerlo, después de estar convaleciente este idiota, tonto y unos cuantos adjetivos más que no iba a decir. Quería levantarse a entrenar para el combate de mañana.

Arika sabia cuan importante era pare el y sus amigos competir en el campeonato mundial de Robo-Batalla después de que pensaban que no lo iban a poder hacer, sobre todo cuando Víctor se negó a posponer la batalla, eso fue muy triste para Arika. Ya por demás se sentía culpable por la enfermedad de Belmont, que me dirías tú si tampoco pudieran competir.

—Yo también tengo que entrenar —le dice Belmont en tono persuasivo —Si no lo hago no estaré preparado para la batalla de mañana

—Ya estas lo suficientemente preparado —le dice ella —O acaso crees que no se que entrenas mientras no estoy

Belmont tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al oír esto, realmente esperaba que ella no se enterara.

—Apenas tienes 2 días en mi casa y ya te estas agotando —le dice ella mientras retiraba las colchas de la cama —Ahora adentro y no quiero oír ni una palabra más

—Lo haré con una condición—le dice el mientras se acercaba a ella

—Que condición —le pregunta Arika un poco nerviosa por su cercanía.

—Un beso

Diciendo esto Belmont captura los labios de Arika en un beso apasionado, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que la había besado, y no podía esperar más. Por su parte, Arika subió los brazos y los entrelazó en el cuello de su amado, nunca pensó que sentiría algo así y menos a esa corta edad. Desde que el había llegado ellos aprovechaban cada momento y espacio para demostrarse su amor de la manera mas sincera que dos niños de su edad podían hacer.

Tomándose de manos

Sonrisas a escondidas de los demás

Caricias tiernas

Besos apasionados y dulces

Todo lo que dos niños sin experiencia en el amor, pero llevados por sus instintos podían hacer.

—¡Belmont, Arika!—los llaman Batona y Heckla—¿Están arriba?

Arika empujo a Belmont ocasionando que este cayera en la cama rompiendo el contacto de sus labios. Belmont se cubrió con la colcha y Arika se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de l cama, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

En ese mismo instante los amigos de Belmont entraron en la habitación, ellos sabían que los dos estaban ahí, donde mas podían estar, Arika no dejaba que Belmont saliera de la cama para nada, se había puesto furiosa con ellos cuando se entero que Belmont había estado entrenando con Orkamar.

Al principio Batona y Heckla habían tratado de disuadirlo pero Belmont se había empeñado en ir al río a entrenar, ese día Arika había ido a cubrir una historia para el periódico escolar, al parecer el ridículo reportero amarillista de la otra vez estaba haciendo de las suyas en lo referente al renegado fantasma, ese tipo estaba obsesionado.

Como en la otra vez, el hombre quería descubrir la identidad secreta del renegado fantasma. Ikky había llamado a Arika para informarle de esto, ya que el hombre había empezado a fastidiarlo otra vez diciendo que el era el renegado fantasma. Aprovechando su salida Belmont les dijo a sus compañeros que irían entrenar al río para la batalla contra Kenia.

Batona y Heckla no estaban muy convencidos de esto y así se lo hicieron saber a Belmont, ya que conocían el carácter de Arika, mas sin embargo Belmont no les hizo caso y terminaron entrenando. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Arika afortunadamente esta no había regresado aun, lo hizo treinta minutos después, estaba de muy mal humor, al parecer ese reporteo había hecho de las suyas otra vez, ahora las personas creían que Ikky era el Meda-Guerrero espacial X.

Arika se preguntaba como una persona podría ser tan entupida. La pregunta del millón era que si Ikky era el Meda-Guerrero espacial X como podía competir en el campeonato como el Meda-Guerrero Espacial X y como Ikky Tenryu a la vez, ¿saben lo que le contesto el IDIOTA de ese reportero? que Ikky se había echo un clon para así participar en el torneo de las dos formas, la verdad era que Arika no sabia como pegarle. Si Ikky y sus amigos no la hubieran agarrado ahora estaría en una correccional de menores.

Ese tipo de personas era el que les daba tan mala publicidad a los reporteros, un clon ¿era que no podía encontrar nada mejor para argumentar?. Bueno volviendo a los chicos… los islandeses estuvieron durante toda la cena como gato en tejado caliente, por todo se sobresaltaban, la verdad era que Arika cuando se enojaba daba miedo, y si se enteraba que ellos, pero principalmente Belmont había salido a entrenar los iba a matar. Afortunadamente Arika no se enteró de nada, o por lo menos eso creían ellos, y todo estuvo bien.

Ese día Belmont le planteo la idea a Arika de ir a entrenar, y por poco ella quema la casa de la furia, afortunadamente Belmont supo como dirigir esa furia hacia otro lugar, lamentablemente sus amigos interrumpieron ese momento.

—Hola chicos —dice Batona al entrar

Heckla que venia detrás de este se quedo mirándolos, notando en los dos el sonrojo y la respiración agitada que ellos tenían. Sonriendo mentalmente Heckla felicito a sus amigos, no todos los días encuentra uno una chica como Arika. Realmente le gustaba la idea de tener a Arika como "cuñada" y no a esa…

Heckla sacudió la cabeza alejando esos desagradables pensamientos de su mente y puso atención a la conversación que Batona estaba teniendo con los demás.

—…y celebraremos en grande nuestra victoria

—Se que ustedes darán lo mejor de si en ese combate—les sonríe Arika —Así que no me decepcionen ¿eh?

Cuando los chicos iban a contestar un llamado de la madre de Arika se los impido

—¡ARIKA PUEDES VENIR UN MOMENTO!

—¡YA VOY MAMA! —le contesta ella —Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana, que descansen

Y saliendo de la habitación los dejó solos para que conversaran a gusto.

—Bueno —dice Batona —Yo estoy cansado así que me voy a dormir

—Si —dice Heckla —Mañana será un día muy movido, es mejor que descansemos.

—Buenas noches chicos— se despidieron entre ellos—Que descansen.

Todos se acostaron en sus camas y por unos minutos pensaron el la batalla del día siguiente, poco a poco Batona y Heckla fueron entrando en los brazos dulces del sueño, en cambio Belmont pensaba en Arika, el quería decirles sus sentimientos aunque no era necesario, ellos sabían lo que sentían por el otro, si embargo era mejor decir las palabras, además Belmont quería pedirle que lo esperara, pensaba decirle a sus padres que lo enviaran a estudiar a Japón, así estarían juntos.

Maquinando sus planes nuestro chico rubio fue cayendo en un sueño profundo, un sueño donde su amada Arika era la protagonista, un sueño donde ellos podían estar juntos sin pensar en los demás, ni en sus familias, ni en esa…

***×_×*** *** ^_^*** ***¬_¬***

Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS NUEVAMENTE EN EL CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL DE ROBO-BATALLA…

—ESTA VEZ VEREMOS COMPETIR AL EQUIPO DE KENIA CONTRA EL EQUIPO DE ISLANDIA. Dice el Réferi mientras lanza una moneda para ver que tipo de campo se utilizara en esta batalla —EL GANADOR FUE EL QUIPO DE Islandia

—Que bien —le dice Ikky a Arika aunque ya sabemos que tipo de campo elegirá Belmont

En ese momento el suelo donde los Meda-Guerreros van a tener su encuentro se abre presentando un campo de batalla acuático.

—Listo Orkamar ataca—grita Belmont seguido de los otro dos medabots de sus amigos

—Ve Wordvandit

Después de una intensa batalla el equipo de Kenia gana el combate quedándose con la medalla de los Medabot del equipo de Islandia.

—¡NO ORKAMAR!

—NO —grita Arika mientras baja rápidamente las escaleras que la llevara hasta donde esta Belmont.

Cuando llego hasta el Arika lo sostuvo mientras los dos veían como Víctor tomaba la medalla de Orkamar de su compartimiento

—No te lleves esa medalla Víctor —le grita Ikky que había bajado detrás de Arika —Tu ya tienes suficientes medallas —le dice Arika —Además Orkamar es el amigo mas antiguo de Belmont le dolerá mucho separarse de el.

—Eso no me interesa —le dice Víctor mientras se alejaba —Yo solo sigo las reglas del campeonato.

Ellos vieron como Víctor desaparecía con la medalla de Orkamar.

—Ahora si podré celebrar mi fiesta, con todos mis amigos —dice Belmont tratando de sonreír mientras Arika lo sostenía —Bueno con casi todos mis amigos, el único que faltara será Orkamar

—No te preocupes Belmont —le dice Ikky —Yo recuperare tu medalla y las medallas de los demás Meda-Guerreros de eso puedes estar seguro

Ikky tenía una expresión decisiva en su cara, los Medabot eran amigos muy importantes de los Meda-Guerreros, eran como sus hermanos, una parte de si. Ikky estaba en contra de esa regla de entregar tu medalla… Víctor tendría que entregar todas las medallas que había ganado…

***×_×*** *** ^_^*** ***¬_¬***

—¿Estas bien?

—Si no te preocupes

—Belmont no te preocupes Ikky va a ganarle a víctor ya lo veras

—Si lo se

Arika estaba sentada en la cama junto a Belmont que estaba recostado a su lado, habían sido muchas emociones ese día, no todas muy buenas que digamos. Tomados de la mano Arika trataba de darle ánimos a Belmont sin muchos resultados, ese día su madre había salido de compras y de ahí iría a la casa de una amiga, los otro dos islandeses Batona y Heckla se habían ido a la casa de Kari que los había invitado a comer a todos luego de la batalla de esta mañana. Arika y Belmont declinaron la invitación, el no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie y Arika no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo.

—Arika

—¿Si?

—Gracias

—No tienes por que dármelas

…………

—Arika

—¿Uhmm?

—Yo quiero decirte algo

—Si que

—Yo… Yo quiero decirte…

Estaba tan nervioso que no sabia como pronunciar las palabras

—Es que yo… bueno… Yo te…

DING DONG

Alguien estaba en la puerta

Quien podrá ser se pregunta Arika

—Dame un momento Belmont —le dice dándole un suave beso en los labios—Iré a ver quien es

—Esta bien —responde el

***×_×*** *** ^_^*** ***¬_¬***

Arika baja las escaleras apresurada y llega hacia la puerta

Quien podrá ser No estamos esperando a nadie

Cuando abre la puerta una hermosa chica rubia esta frente a ella.

—Disculpe ¿esta… es la casa de Arika Kioyama?—le pegunta la desconocida despectivamente

—Si —dice Arika molesta —Que desea

—Muy Bien responde la desconocida si molestarse en contestarle —Se encuentra Belmont

—¿Belmont? —Pregunta Arika desconcertada —Si el esta, pero quien lo busca

—Dígale que es…

Toc Toc

—Pasa Arika no tienes que anunciarte —le dice Belmont sonriente. Arika entra en el cuarto y le lanza una mirada helada.

—Quien era…—empieza a preguntar, pero se detuvo al ver su mirada—¿Sucede algo Arika?

—No—responde ella secamente —Es a ti a quien buscan

—¿A mi? —pregunta aturdido —Pero…

—Es mejor que te arregles y bajes a ver a tu visita

Diciendo esto Arika sale de la habitación dejando al chico islandés con una sensación de que no le iba a gustar lo que encontraría abajo. Arreglándose un poco el chico sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras, cuando llego al primer piso Belmont pudo oír las voces airadas de sus amigos Batona y Heckla que hablan con alguien mas.

—No entiendo que viniste a hacer aquí

—Si como siempre lo que viniste a hacer es arruinar las cosas

—No puedes dejarlo en paz ni siquiera un minuto que es lo que…

En ese momento Belmont entro a la sala de los Kioyamas y vio a la persona que estaba frente a sus amigos, una persona que el no se esperaba…

—¡CHANTAL!

* * *

**[NOTAS DE LA AUTORA]**

Bueno hasta aquí me quedo

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega

Gracias por leer mi fic

**Rikana Tokai**


	4. Esa chica, esa noticia

**CAPITULO 4**

**[ESA CHICA, ESA NOTICIA]

* * *

  
**

Una chica delgada de pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros miro al chico rubio que estaba frente a ella.

—¡Belmont! —exclama mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos —estaba tan preocupada por ti, cuando me entere de que había enfermado tome el prior vuelo hacia Japón y vine inmediatamente

Belmont no sabia como reaccionar lo primero que se le ocurrió fue abrazar a la chica que lloraba _desconsoladamente_ en sus brazos

—Estaba tan preocupada —decía ella

—No tienes que preocuparte —le dice Belmont —Estoy bien

En ese momento Arika entra en el lugar y mira la escena, Belmont abrazando a esa chica. Su mirada se torno mas fría aun, Belmont giro la cabeza al sentir que era observado y vio la expresión de Arika. El trato de soltarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban, sin embargo la chica no lo dejaba, manteniéndolo junto a ella.

—Arika… Yo…

—No te preocupes —le dice ella fríamente—Solo vine a avisarles que saldré un momento

Sin decir otra palabra Arika sale y segundos después se oye como ella cierra la puerta de entrada, dejando a los islandeses solos en la casa.

Batona y Heckla, que había vuelto hacia solo unos minutos de la casa de Kari preocupados por su amigo, miraron desagradablemente a la chica que sujetaba a su líder de equipo.

Chantal Cyric era una chicha hermosa que se volvería tan bella como egoísta y malvada, así como su madre, sus ojos eran de un brillante color azul, tenía el pelo rubio un poco mas claro que el de Belmont, le llegaba hasta los hombros, suave y sedoso un cuerpo delgado, muy cuidado, su madre se encargaba de ello. Parecía un ángel con esa piel clara, esos ojos azules y esa mata de cabellos rubios. Sin embargo su aspecto guardaba su verdadera identidad la de una niña malvada que, como su madre, haría lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quería sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás.

Chantal era la prima segunda de Belmont, su madre se había casado con uno de los tíos de su amigo, aunque gracias a Dios Chantal no era hija de este. Desde que su madre había visto a Belmont que tenia aperas 8 años se le había metido en la cabeza casar a su hija con el. Así mismo ella le había dicho a su hija que el seria su prometido y que e casaría con el inmediatamente cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Es por eso que desde ese entonces Chantal no se le despegaba a Belmont, alejando a las pocas amigas del sexo opuesto de el, claro que esto era recomendado por su madre, hasta tenia celos de sus otras primas…En pocas palabras Batona y Heckla no la soportaban, y eso que solo eran unos niños.

—Belmont cariño—le dice ella dulcemente —por que estas viviendo en esta casa, tan…

—La casa esta muy bien —exclama Batona defendiendo la vivienda de su amiga Arika

—Si es muy acogedora —exclama Heckla

Ella los mira fríamente, no entendía como Belmont seguía teniendo amista con estos chicos, pero eso no le preocupaba ya que cuando ellos se casaran ella lo alejaría de ese tipo de personas…

—Muy acogedora —dice ella burlonamente y se voltea hacia Belmont —Si talvez, pero no es acorde a tu posición querido, deberías estar en un hotel donde estarías bien atendido, como debe ser.

—Estoy bien así—dice el

—No te preocupes—le dice ignorando su respuesta le diré charles que recoja tus cosas y nos iremos al Hotel Royal Oak que es uno de los mejores Hoteles de Japón, ya veras que bien estaremos allá.

—Pero… —dicen los otros dos

—Chantal yo… —empieza Belmont

—No podemos irnos así como así—exclama Heckla —Arika y su familia…

—Estoy segura que ellos comprenderán que un chico de la posición de Belmont no puede vivir en un lugar… como… este…

—Pero…

Ella no les hizo caso, ya que no los soportaba, sabia que tendría que cargar con esos dos para el hotel donde se hospedarían pero no había otro remedio, aunque… talvez si se pueda…

—¿Porque entonces no se quedan ustedes para avisarles a estas, encantadoras personas nuestra partida—les pregunta ella a Batona y a Heckla sonriendo persuasivamente.

Batona y Heckla la miraron fijamente, esa chica era entupida o que es que ¿acaso ella creía que ellos no se daban cuenta de sus intenciones…?

Si chicos es mejor que ustedes se queden con la familia Kioyama y les expliquen lo de nuestra partida —Dice ella sonriente —no lo crees así querido

—Yo…

—No podemos hacer eso —rugen los otro chicos —Belmont es el que tiene que agradecerle a Arika y a su madre la hospitalidad recibida.

En ese momento ellos oyen como los seguros de la puerta se abren indicándoles que alguien trataba de entrar, saliendo al recibidor los cuatros ven como una señora entra con los brazos llenos de paquetes. Los chicos se apresuraron a descargarla para que ella no llevara esos pesados paquetes.

—Ohh gracias chicos que amables —responde ella a su ayuda

—No es nada señora Kioyama —le responden ellos

Chantal viendo su oportunidad de sacar a Belmont de esa casa donde estaba esa chica Arika, que no le gustaba para nada después de ver la cara que puso cuando ella le dijo que era la prometida de Belmont. Si esta era su madre aprovecharía a oportunidad de decirle lo mas educadamente posible que ellos tenían e irse, no iba a consentir que Belmont se quedara en la casa de esa Arika, no si podía evitarlo.

—Usted es la señora Kioyama pregunta ella dulcemente poniendo su mejor cara.

—Si querida —le responde la madre de Arika

—Ay que bueno que usted llego —le dice ella con una expresión triste en su rostro

—Sucede algo —pregunta ella —acaso te sientes mal Belmont

—No señora —responde este

—Lo que sucede —empieza la chica evitando que Belmont hablara —Es que lamentamos tener que decirle que Belmont debe prescindir de su hospitalidad.

La madre de Arika miro a la chica, no sabia por que pero esta chica le recordaba a la madre de su marido…

—Lamento oír eso —responde ella suavemente —y puedo preguntar el motivo

—Es que tenemos que volver a nuestro país—mintió la chica —saldremos en tres días pero Belmont se mudara al hotel donde estoy hospedada.

—Entiendo —dice la madre de Belmont —Entonces supongo que tendremos que alistar tus cosas Belmont

—Ohhh eso no será necesario—responde ella —Ya charles se esta encargando de eso.

En ese momento un hombre mayor de pelo cano delgado y de porte muy elegante, bajo las escaleras seguido de Heckla con las pocas cosas que Belmont y sus amigos se había llevado para es viaje.

Belmont no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor después de saludar a la señora Kioyama Belmont se había puesto a pensar en Arika y la expresión dolida de su rostro, era irónico nunca le pudo decir sus sentimientos mas profundos, tenia de alguna manera que deshacerse de Chantal, el no podía dejar Japón ahora tenia que hablar con Arika y decirle lo que pasaba, decirle, explicarle que Chantal no era su prometida, porque el estaba seguro que ella redijo que era su prometido

Se lo decía a todo el mundo

A todas las personas que conocía

Y ya estaba harto de todo eso

Harto de que ella y su madre creyeran que ellos se casarían

Ya estaba harto de las dos…

Lamentablemente cuando vino a reaccionar y ver donde estaba Belmont se dio cuenta que estaba en camino hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba su Prometida en el momento que el se giro hacia ella para decirle que detuviera el auto sonó el celular que ha Belmont su abuelo le había regalado

—Bueno—contesto el desesperado por terminar la conversación para aclararle ciertas cosas a…

—¿QUE?—exclama el sujetando el teléfono con fuerza —PERO COMO… CUANDO…no te preocupes saldré para halla en el primer vuelo que halla.

Diciendo esto cerro el teléfono y se recostó en el asiendo, su cuerpo temblaba, Belmont miraba el vacío sin poder creer lo que le habían contado

—Que sucede Belmont —le preguntan los demás

—Mis…padres…tuvieron un accidente y están muy graves en el hospital —les dijo sin poder creérselo aun

—¿Como?—preguntan Batona y Heckla —Pero que sucedió

—No lo se mi abuelo no me dio detalles—les dijo —tengo que llegar

Chantal que había oído toda la conversación sonrió interiormente, eso le venia como anillo al dedo, con esta nueva situación Belmont estaría muy sensible si que ella lo consolaría acercándose mas a el, pero también lo alejaría de esa chiquilla japonesa que no le gustaba para nada…

—Dirígete hacia el aeropuerto Charles —oyó decir a Belmont

Ella sonrió aun más

—Esta bien joven Belmont—le respondió el chofer

Belmont cerró sus ojos y pensó en sus padres, no podía creer que ellos estuvieran tan graves de buenas a primera, ellos siempre eran tan vitales, tan activos, siempre sonreían a los demás, como Arika…

Arika como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo

* * *

**[NOTAS DE LA AUTORA]**

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos en el próximo que espero sea el ultimo.

**Rikana Tokai**


	5. El final de un amor de niños

**CAPITULO 5**

**[¿EL FINAL DE UN AMOR DE NI****ÑOS?]

* * *

  
**

Querido Diario

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde que Belmont se había ido. Después de lo que pasó con el profesor meta-malo y que Ikky y Metabee lograron detener sus perversos planes Ikky y Víctor tuvieron la ultima robo-batalla del campeonato mundial. Ikky **gano** la contienda y recupero todas las medallas de aquellos que perdieron ante Víctor.

Lentamente Ikky fue devolviendo las medallas a sus respectivos Meda-Guerreros que estuvieron muy agradecidos con el, eso fue una gran primicia, que claro yo cubrí desde el inicio hasta el final. Solo quedaron tres medallas, las del equipo de Islandia, medallas que Ikky quería entregarme a mi para que las guardara, y se las entregara cuando ellos regresaran. Gracias a Dios lo convencí de que el como el triunfador del campeonato debería devolverlas en persona. Así que esas medallas están en una cajita de madera envueltas en un papel de seda listas para entregar, cortesía de la madre de Ikky.

Todo volvió a la normalidad la ciudad estaba siendo reparada y ya estaba casi terminada, inclusive las casas que deformaron los Ruber-Robos. Ahhh los Ruber-Robos la organización se deshizo y todos ahora tienen trabajos decentes hasta Sislog que se negaba a dejar la organización, pero con paciencia la señorita caviar lo había convencido y ahora trabajaba con el Doctor Aki y ella en la compañía de medabots hasta estaban planeando su boda que seria en un mes.

Bueno en fin yo estoy bien aunque me pongo triste cuando recuerdo a Belmont y muy enojada, no me mando una disculpa nada, la verdad es que hay chicos que empiezan sus tretas de seducción a corta edad, pero…

Creo que mejor no pienso en eso, yo también me comporte como una entupida… dizque enamorada ¡pero si solo tengo 11 años! yo como una reportera renombrada he caído como una entupida en

Dije que no iba a pensar más en eso…

Bien volviendo a la vida después de todo lo que paso… Víctor regreso a Kenia a buscar a su familia, nos dijo que por ahora descansaría de las Robo-Batallas y que con la ayuda de Wordbandit buscaría a su familia. Yo honestamente espero que el tenga suerte y la encuentre, debe ser horrible no saber donde esta tu familia, si están vivos o no…

—Arika —la llama Brass —Tu madre te manda esto

Arika se voltea y ve que su Medabot Brass le tendía un vaso de chocolate. Arika lo tomo y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana

—Que haces —le pregunta Brass

—Estoy escribiendo en mi diario los acontecimientos pasados —le responde Arika

—Pero no se supone que es un diario—le pregunta Brass —Es decir que debes de escribir diario en el

—Bueno si —dice Arika —Es que con los acontecimientos pasados hemos estado muy ocupadas con los reportajes

—Si tienes razón —responde Brass —Bueno te dejo para que sigas tu madre me dijo que te dijera que iremos a hacer la compra y volveremos en unas horas

—Esta bien Brass —le dice Arika —Yo estaré aquí.

Cuando Brass salio del cuarto Arika tomo nuevamente el lapicero para seguir escribiendo cuando llevaba cinco minutos en ello oyó que la puerta de entrada se abría y cerraba dando a entender que su madre y Brass se había ido.

Pensando en las cosas pasadas Arika seguía anotando en su diario todo li vivido durante esos meses, la entrada al colegio, los nuevos amigos que había conocido y muchas cosas mas…

Cuando tenia unos diez minutos escribiendo Arika oye como tocan el timbre de su casa, molesta por la interrupción Arika deja su diario en su escritorio y baja las escaleras hasta el primer piso, esperaba que fuera algo bueno, le molestaba ser interrumpida cuando estaba escribiendo, ya sea una historia o en su diario…

Al abrió la puerta Arika vio que era un chico delgado que llevaba un uniforme un poco extraño que decía Fedex

—Buenas tardes señorita —la saluda —¿Esta es la casa de la familia Kioyama?

—Si —responde ella

Perfecto —dice el —se encuentra la señorita Arika Kioyama

—Si soy yo—responde Arika

—Le ha llegado un paquete —le dice el chico tendiéndole un sobre largo.

—¿Para mi? —pregunta Arika asombrada

—Si —le dice el—¿Puede firmarme aquí por favor?

—Por supuesto dice Arika tomando el talonario que este le tendía, planto su firma, despidió al muchacho y cerro la puerta

Intrigada con el sobre Arika subió de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera hacia su habitación. Llegando a esta se sentó en su escritorio y rasgo el sobre impaciente por ver que era lo que contenía

Solo había una hoja entro de este. Arika empezó a leer y cuando se termino poso la hoja sobre la madera de su escritorio y se quedo estática pensando en lo que contenía el sobre. Repentinamente se sobresalta al oír que la puerta de entrada se abre, dando paso a su madre que volvía con Brass del súper

—Hija —la llama su madre —¿estas ahí?

Arika miro el reloj que estaba encima de su escritorio, Dios mío se había quedado pensativa durante una hora, no lo podía creer…

Tomando el sobre y el papel Arika bajo la escaleras a una velocidad supersónica y llego hasta su madre con la respiración agitada. Cuando la señora Kioyama miro a su hija soltó todo lo que tenia en sus manos y corrió hacia ella preocupada.

—Arika que te sucede

—Mama me llego esto después que te fuiste —le dice ella enseñándole el sobre —Creo que es mejor que lo leas.

La madre de Arika tomo el sobre pensando lo peor, pero quien le escribiría a su hija y para que, bueno solo lo descubriría si leía la hoja que ella le había extendido. Era un carta muy corta, pero muy directa.

Estimada señorita Kioyama:

Nos dirigimos a usted con la finalidad de felicitarle y premiarle por su brillante reportaje sobre el campeonato mundial y su desenlace, pero también por su gran desempeño como reportera escolar. El propósito de esta misiva es hacerle una invitación para reconocer su trabajo en un evento que será celebrado el sábado 29 de este mes en el auditorio de la Secretaria de Educación de Bellas Artes y Culto.

Esperamos que usted y su familia pueda acompañarnos. Se despide cordialmente

_Kaoru__ Hitomi_

Presidenta de consejo.

—Vaya hija felicidades —le dice la señora Kioyama a su hija feliz y aliviada

—Esto es fantástico mama—van a reconocerme como una reportera, aunque sea escolar.

—Felicidades Arika —le dice Brass

Arika abrazo a su Medabot Brass feliz por la noticia

—Esperen que se lo cuente a Ikky dice ella

En ese mismo momento suena el teléfono y Arika va apresurada a contestarlo

—¿Si?

—¿Arika?

—¡Ikky! —exclama Arika—Que bueno que me llamante te iba a llamar para darte una noticia

—Escucha —le dice el —A que no sabes que me llegó

—¿Pues no que?

—Una carta de la Secretaria de Educación invitándome a un evento que se celebrara el sábado…

—¡QUE! —le pregunta Arika —A mí también

—No es fantástico —le pregunta Ikky —Lo que me gustaría saber que es lo que nos piensan dar ya que aquí dice que nos van a premiar

—Lo mas seguro es que sea un trofeo o algo así —le responde Arika

—Si tienes razón —dice Ikky —Bueno te llamo mas tarde, es que me esta sonando la otra línea.

—Esta bien —responde Arika cerrando luego el teléfono y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde estaba su madre.

—Mama Ikky también recibió una invitación como esta —le comunica ella a su madre

—¿A si? —pregunta —Entonces eso quiere decir que todo el equipo de Japón estará invitado

—Si es lo mas seguro —asintió Arika —Seguramente le mandaran una carta igual o parecida a Koji aunque no se como le harán para mandársela al Meda-Guerrero espacial x

—Si es cierto —dice pensativa la madre de Arika.

Luego de hablar durante diez minutos con su madre Arika volvió a su habitación, aun tenia que terminar su diario…

En el momento en que entra a su habitación Arika se sienta en el escritorio antes estaba en la ventana mirando el paisaje, sin embargo ya era de noche así que tendría que sentase en su escritorio y alumbrarse con su lámpara.

Encendió la lámpara y se dispuso a escribir ansiosa por terminar, cuando iba por el segundo párrafo el lapicero empezó fallarle dando indicios de que ya estaba gastado

—Demonios —espeta ella tirándolo en su papelera —A ver donde es que tengo los lapiceros ya se…

Arika abrió una de sus gavetas la que estaba mas abajo y abriéndola saco una cajita llena de lapiceros la abrió y saco uno de los lapiceros que esta contenía cuando cerraba la cajita e iba a meterla nuevamente la gaveta accidentalmente esta choco con el bordecillo de la gaveta ocasionando que unos cuantos lapiceros se salieran de la cajita y cayeran al suelo.

¡Ay nooo! —exclama ella

Arika se baja de la silla y mete la cabeza para recoger algunos de los lapiceros que se había caído detrás de su escritorio. Uno de ellos estaba en un lugar alejado y tenia que estirarse mucho para lograr alcanzarlo Empujando uno de los extremos Arika logra medio sostener el lapicero y cuando lo hala un papel sale junto a este.

—Ya casi…

—Que es esto

Arika toma el lapicero y lo guarda en la cajita y lo entra en la gaveta de su escritorio. Mirando con extrañeza el papel que había salido junto al lapicero de atrás de su escritorio. Levantándose Arika voltea el papel mirándolo. Pero eso no era un papel mas bien era una fotografía. Una fotografía de ella y Belmont cuando habían ido a centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que el necesitaba.

Arika toma la fotografía y pasa con suavidad sus dedos pon la cara de Belmont como si quisiera tocarlo a el.

— ¿Por qué Belmont? —se pregunta ella — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometido?, ¿por qué…?

Arika no pudo continuar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que no pudo contener, lagrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, lagrimas que caían al suelo en gotas cristalinas, gotas de tristeza…

Arika ve la fotografía y recuerda se día tan especial…

Belmont aún estaba convaleciente, pero aun así el convenció a Arika para que lo llevara al centro comercial. Luego de tener unos treinta minutos y de haber comprado todo lo que necesitaban, Belmont había visto un puesto donde tiraban fotos, empujando a Arika hacia el puesto le dijo al encargado que les tirara una foto a los dos juntos. E encargado les saco las fotos y les regalo a cada uno un portarretrato para que pusieran las fotos. En la foto Arika esta abrazada por un Belmont sonriente y feliz, a ella se le nota la felicidad en el rostro y en el brillo de sus ojos, ese día fue uno de los mas felices de su vida.

Arika volvió presente y miro la fotografía nuevamente, abriendo otras de sus gavetas Arika saco el portarretratos que el encargado les había regalado. Poniendo la fotografía en el Arika la llevo hasta la mesita de noche donde podía verla cada vez que se despertara y se acostara.

—A fin de cuantas solo somos unos niños —dice ella acariciando el marco de la foto.

Arika salio de la habitación, ya terminaría su diario mas tarde ahora iria a cenar con su madre y con Brass.

Solo somos unos niños

Nosotros no sabíamos nada sobre el amor

Tal vez en algún futuro

Encuentre algún chico

Que haga que me olvide de ti

Tal vez no, tal vez si

Pero lo que si se

Que no teníamos edad para amar

Arika sale y cierra la puerta…

Dentro de esa habitación tan acogedora donde duerme una niña de solo once años, en una mesita de noche al lado de su cama, esta posada una foto del chico mas especial que ella pudo haber conocido, ella no le guarda rencor, ni odio, ni desprecio, solo mira su foto y recordaba un bello sentimiento que nació con su presencia, un sentimiento que se adormeció con su ausencia, un sentimiento…

* * *

Este es el final del fic.

Les doy las gracias de antemano a aquellos que lo leyeron

Se despide cordialmente de ustedes

Rikana Tokai


End file.
